


Mistlefoe

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Eternal Sterek, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Stiles has had a crush on Derek since...forever. Cora invites him to spend Christmas with the Hale’s.





	Mistlefoe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a Facebook post one of my friends tagged me in where the mistletoe tradition is a little..different. I totally meant to write this earlier and yet here I am posting it on Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays!

Stiles sighs and collapses on his living room couch. He’s just spent the last half hour convincing his dad that he’s going to be fine spending Christmas without him. It’s not like he was going to tell his dad that he had to leave a national investigation just so Stiles wouldn’t have to spend Christmas alone. He might’ve lied and told his dad he was going to go to Scott’s. But he’s not going to Scott’s because Scott is with Allison. 

So he’s going to heat up a frozen pizza (or two) and watch Christmas movies until midnight. Then he’s going to open his presents and play the new video game he  _ knows  _ his dad got for him until he passes out. Or until his dad comes home. Whichever comes first.

He’s in the middle of an internal struggle on whether he should watch Die Hard or Four Christmases first when his phone rings.

“Stiles? It’s Cora. Scott just told me you’re alone for the holiday so you are formally invited to our house for dinner.”

“I would like to politely-”

“You can’t decline, Stiles. My mom gave me strict instructions to get you here.”

“Are you allowed to use force?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Stiles sighs, ending the call, but not before he heard Cora yell out a confirmation to what Stiles assumes is the entire Hale family.

 

Stiles is halfway through his shower when a thought occurs to him. Derek is home for the holidays. As in, Cora’s crazy hot older brother that Stiles has had a crush on since he was like, thirteen. Cora swore to take that secret to the grave, but Stiles is pretty sure Mrs. Hale, Talia, knows. 

It’s not Stiles’ fault that Derek is abnormally hot. Even for a family of werewolves, Derek definitely surpasses the general hotness. Maybe Stiles is biased. I mean, how could he not be when his thirteen year old self walked into Cora’s house to study for their math test only to find sixteen year old Derek, shirtless, eating ice cream in the kitchen. 

That was four years ago and Stiles is pretty sure he  _ still  _ hasn’t recovered. 

 

He’s just picked out a pretty fantastic outfit when  _ another  _ thought occurs to him. Stiles is seventeen now, and just a few months shy of the age of consent in California. He’s pretty sure Derek isn’t into him, but there’s only one way to find out. Stiles is going to make a move. He calls Scott first, though, just to make sure.

“Mistletoe?”

“Yes, Scott. Mistletoe.”

“I don’t under-”

“I know that it’s poisonous but like, only if you eat it, right? Do you think they’ll have mistletoe at their house or should I pick some up? Would it be insulting to bring mistletoe to a werewolves house? I don’t want them to think that I’m trying to kill them but mistletoe is definitely vital to my plan, so I need to know.”

Scott sighs long and hard before replying. “I don’t know what you’re talking about but no, technically, mistletoe is not dangerous to werewolves externally.”

“Thanks, Scotty! Merry Christmas!”

“Okay, but Stiles? I would recommend not bringing it into the house. It’s definitely not a friendly gesture so maybe leave it in your car until you need it.”

Stiles makes a short noise of confirmation before ending the call. 

He texts Cora that he’s on his way over, checks himself one more time in the mirror, grabs some mistletoe off the tree, and then he’s on his way to kiss Derek Hale.

 

Stiles is greeted at the door by Talia and Cora, who welcome him into the house with a hug and a Christmas cookie. He barely registers the small talk he’s making because there’s mistletoe hanging above the back doorway and Stiles is  _ ready.  _

 

Him and Derek are friendly enough that it wouldn’t be weird for Stiles to lure him to the backyard. I mean, him and Cora have been friends for half a decade which, by default, means him and Derek have also been friends for that long. After Derek left for college in New York, Stiles saw him significantly less. But before that, Derek always hung out with him and Cora. Sometimes he even drove them around. He also drove Stiles home a couple times, sans Cora. Maybe Stiles has a better chance than he thought. 

 

He makes it about an hour of small talk and jokes before he works up the nerve to put his plan in action. He’s run out of topics to ramble about so when Derek announces he’s going to check on the food in the oven, Stiles follows him. He’s looking out at the backyard through the sliding glass door when he gasps dramatically.

“Derek! Come look at this!”

Derek quirks an eyebrow and crosses the room in record time. “I don’t see anything.”

Stiles looks up at him and hopes his face is the epitome of nonchalance. He feels his face fall, however, when Derek looks up, notices the mistletoe, and groans. Oh God, Stiles seriously misjudged his chances here. Before he can apologize profusely, though, Cora appears.

“Oh. My. God.” She sounds entirely too smug. “Mom! Come here!”

And that’s how the entire Hale family finds them. Under the mistletoe. Stiles  _ knows  _ they can all smell his embarrassment and he definitely wants to go home and die but before he can start making an excuse to leave, Laura is laughing. Great.

“This is too good.” Laura says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m gonna-”

“Oh no you don’t.” Cora chuckles, grabbing both Stiles and Derek by the arm and leading them outside. “Stiles, are you aware of the tradition surrounding the mistletoe?”

There’s no way this could possibly get more embarrassing. 

“Yes.” Stiles answers, his voice cracking.

“Are you aware of the Hale family tradition surrounding mistletoe?”

Wait. What?

“No?” Stiles answers slowly.

Talia is trying to hide her laughter and Stiles hopes the tradition somehow ends with him dying. He’s never had a plan backfire this badly before in his life. And that includes the time him and Scott tried to sneak out of Scott’s house only to be almost run over by Mrs. McCall who was coming home from work. Scott still swears to this day that the car grazed his leg.

“Us Hale’s have a slightly different tradition when it comes to mistletoe.” Cora explains. “If you get caught under the mistletoe with someone, you have to fight them.”

“Fight them.” Stiles deadpans. 

“Yes.” Laura confirms, sounding entirely too delighted.

“I have to fight Derek.”

He’s met by smiling nods. He looks to Derek for more confirmation only to find the older boy holding his head in his hands and shaking his head.

“I can’t fight  _ Stiles. _ ” Derek groans. Which, okay, rude.

“What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?

“You’re a human.”

“So?!”

“I’m a werewolf.”

“Are you afraid I’m going to win?” Stiles challenges.

Derek’s face sets with determination. “Fine, let’s fight.”

Stiles is officially sure he’s reached peak embarrassment, so losing to Derek wouldn’t even phase him. He takes a few steps out into the backyard. Derek follows him.

“Do we just...start?” Stiles asks.

“Yup.”

“Okay.” Stiles sighs, loosening his muscles. “I’m gonna punch you now.”

Derek chuckles.

Stiles lunges forward ready to land a pretty solid blow to Derek’s shoulder, but the older boy dodges it. Naturally. Because Derek is a  _ werewolf  _ with  _ supernatural abilities.  _

 

Stiles throws punch after punch, kick after kick. Derek dodges all of them, chuckling the entire time. Eventually, Stiles tries a new tactic. He charges at Derek and leaps, throwing his entire body at him. Derek is caught off guard and Stiles almost wishes he has time to revel in that but they’re both crashing to the ground before he can celebrate his upper hand. Derek lands on his stomach, with Stiles flailing onto his back.

“Get a room.” Cora yells from the back porch, because of course the entire Hale family is watching them.

Stiles maneuvers himself so that he’s sitting on Derek’s back, holding one of Derek’s arms behind his back and half-heartedly pressing Derek’s face into the grass. He expects resistance but instead hears Talia count to three before Cora is cheering and running towards them. Stiles stands up slowly, still confused at what the hell is happening.

“Not bad.” Cora tells him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” Stiles says breathlessly. He turns to help Derek off the ground and offers his hand to where Derek is now sitting the grass. Derek smiles and lets Stiles help him stand up. “What do 

I win?” He asks, the question directed at Derek.

He sees Derek’s eyes flash gold and then he’s being dipped like a ballerina. Stiles is about to ask Derek what the  _ hell  _ he thinks he’s doing when the older boy presses his lips to Stiles’. He vaguely registers Cora cheering but that could just be every nerve in his body reacting to the fact that Derek is kissing him.

Oh my God, Derek is kissing him. 

Somebody clears their throat and suddenly Stiles is upright and making awkward eye contact with Peter.

“Normally you get served first at dinner-”

“And you get to open a present before midnight.” Cora interrupts.

“But I guess  _ that  _ works, too.” Talia says.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please :)


End file.
